Choix
by Sassennache
Summary: Tous les jours, nous faisons des centaines de choix, certains pour le meilleur et d'autres pour le pire. C'est un regard sur les choix des Maraudeurs et de Lily durant leurs vies.1.Tom
1. Le Mal

Choix

Premier choix : Tom

Nous sommes tous nés avec notre destinée écrite. C'est ce que quoi je crois, et je suis un très grand croyant dans l'Histoire. Les choix que nous faisons auront un impact sur notre fin.

Je ne suis pas né tel que je le suis maintenant, bien que j'ai été destinée à le devenir. Je suis né dans la pureté, dans la noblesse et ai finalement été élevé dans la saleté.

Ce n'est qu'à l'école que j'ai appris pour mes ancêtres. J'ai utilisé cette information pour créer la peur et gagner du pouvoir. J'ai acquis le respect rapidement et à dix-huit ans j'étais sur le chemin vers la grandeur.

Rapidement, je me suis caché, me jetant des sort et buvant des potions. Seulement quand j'eus terminé, je quittais mon refuge, et c'était pour détruire l'homme qui m'avais engendré et laissé dans un orphelinat à la mort de ma mère.

Je suis devenu plus puissant et mon apparence se fana. Personne ne reconnaîtrai en moi le bel adolescent que j'ai été autrefois.

Maintenant, je suis plus âgé, je suis plus fort, et j'ai choisi le chemin que le destin a tracé devant moi.

Je suis Lord Voldemort et j'ai choisi le mal.

Je vais continuer le travail de mes ancêtres et nettoyer notre monde de tous ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être l'insignifiant sorcier ou sorcière qu'ils sont.

Avec mes partisans, je vais prendre le pouvoir et notre monde deviendra pur une fois de plus. Je vais réussir ou mourir en essayant, bien que cela prenne un grand pouvoir pour me tuer, une force que même Saint Dumbledore n'a pas.

Parce que je suis Lord Voldemort et tous doivent me craindre.

* * *

Salut! Alors voilà. C'est une traduction de Krstna et le titre en anglais, vous devez vous en douter ,est **« Choices ».** C'est en tout **65 chapitres** qui suivent les Maraudeurs, Lily, et parfois même Dumbledore . Vous aurez une MAJ à chaque vendredi. Donc vous en aurez sûrement une pour ce vendredi. :o) Pour ceux qui lisent **« Un secret qu'il vaut mieux bien garder »**, la suite s'en vient sous peu, avant Noël. Et pour **« Au plus profond de nos souvenirs »,** je ne vous ment pas. Rien ne va plus. J'écris la fin avant d'écrire la suite présente. Je vais essayer de faire un effort, peut-être un cadeau de Noël tardif. :o) 

Et tiens pour la prochaine fois il sera question de l'_Ordre_….Dumbledore?

Soyez bénis mes petits enfants,

Sass


	2. L'Ordre

Choix

Deuxième choix : Dumbledore

_Alastor,_

_Mon vieil ami, cela fait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. J'aimerai te demander une faveur et saches que je ne le fais pas à la légère._

_Mes problèmes sont les miens et je ne souhaite pas t'en accabler, mais il faut, un jour ou l'autre, se débarrasser de ce poids auprès de ceux en qui nous avons confiance._

_Je suis dans cette école que j'appelle foyer depuis plusieurs années et j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes aller et venir. Il y en une, plus spécialement, qui mérite toute notre attention._

_Un Serpentard du nom de Tom Jedusor qui était le Préfet en Chef de notre établissement en son temps. Tu vas croire que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais tu aurais tord._

_Je suis au courant des problèmes que, toi et tes collègues, essayez de cacher au grand public. Notre monde fait face à un nouveau danger et je souhaiterai t'aider._

_Nous devons prendre cette menace très au sérieux. Ce que je vais te dire n'est connu de personne. Voldemort est en fait ce petit Serpentard que j'ai mentionné plus tôt._

_Je le soupçonnais déjà et le trouvais trop intelligent avec de grandes ambitions et toute cette ruse que les Serpentards possèdent. Cependant, il lui manque une chose. Une conscience._

_Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais savoir : il est l'authentique héritier de Serpentard. Il a la pureté que plusieurs d'entre nous recherchent en un meneur, et il a déjà un grand cercle partisans._

_Il est le responsable de tout ces problèmes à Poudlard, il y a quelques années, qui ont menés à l'expulsion d'Hagrid._

_Mon ami, nous avons très peu de choix quand à ce que nous devons faire. Le Ministère est bourré de corrompus et est déjà en train d'essayer de cacher la vérité. Nous devons agir maintenant alors que nous avons l'avantage._

_J'ai choisi de partir un organisation secrète, un Ordre pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Nous devons vaincre Tom rapidement, avant que d'autres partisans ne se joignent à lui._

_Dyfan a déjà donné son accord et j'ai les professeurs en qui j'ai confiance, soit McGonagall, Flitwick et Draig, de notre côté._

_J'ai besoin de ton aide Alastor; tu est le meilleur Auror qu'a ce pays. C'est ton choix de décider de te joindre a nous ou non, mais j'espère t'avoir, toi et tes plus loyaux amis, avec nous._

_N'envoie pas ta réponse avec les hiboux de Ministère; Tom doit déjà les surveiller. Le mien est fiable. Rejoins-moi ce soir où l'aventure te trouvais auparavant. Où tous, sauf quelques uns, ont maintenant peur d'entrer._

* * *

Mmm….je vais enchaîner avec _**Remus**_, tiens! 

Soyez bénis mes adorables petits enfants,

Sass


	3. Choix

Choix

Troisième choix : Remus

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer; c'est tellement extraordinaire. J'ai été accepté à Poudlard, POUDLARD!

Mais je ne peux pas y aller n'est-ce-pas? Je suis dangereux. Et si quelqu'un découvrait mon secret, qu'est-ce-qui va se passer on me trouve?

Ou pire, et si je rate les plan et les directives qu'ils ont pour moi pour la pleine lune. Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un, ou pire, le rendre comme moi.

Je déteste être moi; je souhaiterais être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Des fois tu sais, j'imagine que papa réussità avoir le loup-garou avant que lui ne m'ait eu .

Tout les autresjeunes demon âge se prépareront à aller à Poudlard, mais moi je ne sais pas. Maman et papa discutent avec Dumbledore, le directeur, en ce moment. Ils disent que si c'est sécuritaire, j'irai.

Mais si j'y vais, comment je vais expliquer cela aux autres? Je ne peux pas dire aux genre ce que je suis, ils seraient effrayés et je serai expulsé.

Il y a seulement une chose que je peux faire : ne pas avoir d'amis.Et encore,si j'en ai, je vais devoir mentir sur où je vais trois jours par mois et…non je n'irais pas, je ne peux pas y aller.

Minute! J'Y VAIS! Je serai comme une personne normale et le meilleur c'est que Dumbledore va faire en sorte que ça soir sûr.

Je ne peux pas attendre pour ça; c'est ma chance pour être un étudiant normal, vivant à Poudlard, mangeant à Poudlard, étudiant à Poudlard. Je crois que j'ai fais le bon choix, et si jamais je doute, je partirais.

Après tout, c'est ma vie, et je vais la vivre à ma façon.

* * *

Merci à **Virg**. (ma belle, ma belle, ma belle…pourquoi ne viens-tu plus au Chat de HRFRHO? M'ennuie de toi! Merci pour tes encouragements), **NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu**( tu permets que je t'appelle Nala, lol! C'est quoi ce nick. lol. Merci beaucoup!). Trois review…j'ai gagné je jackpot lol! 

Prochaine fois…c'est _Poudlard_…et Lily.


End file.
